


Абандон

by Prokopyan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помимо самого Гарри, правда известна лишь троим людям. Обманутой женщине, разъярённому мужчине и мальчишке, с которого всё началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абандон

 

**I**

_Филадельфия, 1872 год_

Филадельфия — один из старейших городов одного из самых молодых государств. Дворец Независимости, весь состоящий из острых углов — его главная достопримечательность. Внешне здание чем-то похоже на пряничный домик: фасад цвета молочного шоколада, белоснежная глазурь оконных рам, — но внутри всё гораздо проще. Ореховое дерево постаментов, выцветшая кремовая краска стен и море людей, пришедших поглазеть на очередное шумное судебное заседание. «Какой-то финансист вылетел в трубу», — весело усмехается завистник с задних рядов. У него никогда не было и никогда не будет достаточно денег, чтобы оказаться в центре такого скандала.  
В центре скандала, на скамье подсудимых восседает некто Гарри Харт. Он выглядит хозяином положения: расслабленная поза, насмешливый взгляд поверх очков, приветливая улыбка прокурору. Со стороны кажется, что Гарри Харт собирается выйти из зала суда так же, как и вошёл — свободным человеком. На самом деле, он сильно в этом сомневается.  
Гарри Харт невольно унизил не того человека. Прокурор, приставы, главный свидетель на скамье подсудимых — все собравшиеся многим обязаны его истинному обвинителю. Судья Честер Кинг не собирается поступаться своим местом и немалой зарплатой во имя морали и справедливости, поэтому Гарри Харт получит то, что причитается ему по желанию местных политических и финансовых воротил.  
Когда-то они были дружны. Гарри пил кофе и бренди в компании сильных мира сего, был женат на дочери одного из них. Приятельство и тщательно разыгранная любовь открывали перед ним всё новые двери. Городской казначей давал Гарри Харту огромные займы под ничтожные проценты, позволял скупать самые выгодные акции на одолженные из бюджета деньги, проводить самые безумные махинации. В пользу казначея на этом суде играло только то, что он не был финансистом. Он не понимал и половины из того, что проделывал Гарри Харт.  
Теперь казначей расплачивался за своё незнание. Он сидел на другом краю скамьи подсудимых, тучный, обрюзгший. Гарри было до брезгливости жаль его — так жалеешь не до конца убитую муху, дёргающую крылом в предсмертной агонии. Добить противно.  
Гарри отворачивается, поморщившись. Он внимательно слушает своего адвоката — тот всё ещё верит, что они могут спастись. Он понятия не имеет, почему на самом деле Гарри Харт оказался в этом зале и на этой скамье.  
Помимо самого Гарри, правда известна лишь троим людям. Обманутой женщине, разъярённому мужчине и мальчишке, с которого всё началось.

_Филадельфия, 1871 год_

Гарри Харту исполняется сорок восемь. Он степенный мужчина с собственным особняком в центре города, женой из высшего общества и прелестной дочерью двадцати лет. Среди коллег давно бытует мнение, что ему пора на покой — занять неприметный политический пост, не требующий особой внимательности, но приносящий солидный доход. Передать дела преемнику: сначала — своему заместителю, затем — зятю, когда таковой появится. Исчезнуть с финансовой арены и дать соперникам спокойно вздохнуть.  
Когда до Гарри доносятся такие шепотки, он лишь улыбается. На следующий день на бирже случается бум.  
Виктория встречает Гарри в холле их особняка. Как прилежная жена, она принимает из его рук пальто; как женщина современных нравов — бросает на пуфик вместо того, чтобы повесить в шкаф. Дочь ждёт в гостиной. Удобно устроившись на диване, она читает сентиментальную, но не глупую книжку в духе «Джейн Эйр», вслух комментируя поступки персонажей — действия иных приличных леди порой остаются необъяснимыми для её живого, яркого ума.  
— Роксана, — вздыхает Гарри в ответ на очередное возмущённое восклицание. — Герои этой истории родились добрую сотню лет назад, так что, будь добра, делай скидку на их почтенный возраст.  
Роксана прячет смешок за книгой и, явно удовлетворённая ответом, вновь погружается в чтение. Гарри шелестит газетой, Виктория крадёт у него разворот светской хроники, и дом погружается в привычную тишину уютного вечера.  
— Мистер Харт, сэр.  
Гарри поднимает взгляд от сухой сводки новостей. Он не помнит, как зовут мальчишку, замершего на почтительном расстоянии от него. Знает только фамилию — Анвин. Недавно почивший камердинер Ли Анвин был его отцом.  
В руках у юного Анвина конверт. Край чуть смят нервным прикосновением, на бумаге едва заметно маленькое пятно жира. Гарри молча принимает письмо из подрагивающих рук.  
— Можешь быть свободен, — говорит он, не глядя на Анвина.  
Он слышит удаляющиеся шаги, а затем негромкий предательский вздох. Роксана ёрзает на диване, перелистывает страницу назад. Гарри вскрывает конверт.  
Внутри — короткая записка на плотной бумаге. Гарри узнаёт почерк по первым буквам. Мистер Батлер, отец его жены, рекомендует — просит — поднять курс городских облигаций. Гарри устало снимает очки, трёт переносицу. Он не видит возможности отказать.  
— Что-то серьёзное? — вежливо интересуется Виктория, которая на самом деле ничего не смыслит в делах своего мужа. — Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой. Он молчит, что ему в очередной раз предстоит выбирать между собственными интересами и выгодами местного правительства. Естественно — наступив себе на горло — в пользу последнего.  
Порой Гарри проклинает тот день, когда городской казначей Стинер постучал в дверь его небольшой конторы. Решение, которое как будто вело к большим возможностям, в конечном итоге обернулось рискованными махинациями. Один кризис — и их разоблачат.  
Годы тому назад, соглашаясь стать официальным представителем городского казначейства, Гарри не думал о последствиях. Он был глупцом с состоянием в двести тысяч долларов и непомерными амбициями. Теперь Гарри повзрослел, постарел. Вместе с состоянием в миллион долларов он приобрёл осторожность и дальновидность, но было уже поздно.  
В самую опасную авантюру своей жизни он уже ввязался.

Шёл шестьдесят седьмой год. Гарри был ничем не примечательным биржевым маклером — он мог бы подавать большие надежды, если бы не отсутствие инвестиций. Единственной надеждой Гарри на богатство был городской казначей, назначивший ему встречу в тот день.  
— Добрый день, мистер Харт.  
Стинер оказался полным человеком, отличающимся нервными, дёргаными движениями. Протянутая для рукопожатия рука его слегка подрагивала, будто казначей заранее сомневался: пожмут ли её, стоило ли вообще протягивать, зачем.  
На ощупь его ладонь была холодной и липкой, как у любого труса и марионетки. Гарри стало противно, но вида он не подал. Приветливо улыбнулся, указал Стинеру на мягкое, удобное кресло, а сам сел на прямой жёсткий стул. Расслабляться на переговорах было нельзя.  
— Очень рад с вами познакомится, мистер Стинер. Я, разумеется, много слышал о вас.  
Стинер на мгновение замялся. Он явно считал себя небольшим человеком, так что любое упоминание о мнимой известности приятно его удивляло. Справившись с нахлынувшими чувствами, Стинер поудобнее устроился в кресле и начал излагать суть дела, периодически скатываясь на невнятное бормотание.  
Всё, о чём он говорил, Гарри знал и так. Ещё задолго до Гражданской войны в казначействе практиковался обычай при недостатке наличных средств выпускать так называемые городские обязательства — векселя, которыми правительство расплачивалось с торговцами и подрядчиками. Срок таких ценных бумаг истекал в зависимости от возможностей казны и решения казначея, а потому мог тянуться долгие месяцы. В случае нужды, конечно же, векселя можно было продать более крупному предпринимателю, однако на рынке они учитывались из расчёта девяносто за сто — то есть, крайне невыгодно для мелких торговцев.  
Наживались на таких обязательствах только крупные подрядчики. Они могли придержать бумаги до истечения срока, погасить их в казначействе по отличной ставке и получить немалую прибыль. Неудивительно, что подобные векселя сохранились до сих пор, несмотря на то, что надобность в них совершенно отпала.  
Всё бы шло хорошо, но небольшая группа политиканов, не связанных с городской администрацией, а также ряд газет и некоторые финансисты настаивали на размещении городских обязательств альпари — то есть в точном соответствии между рыночной ценой и номинальной стоимостью. Возможность получить сертификаты займа по девяносто долларов таяла на глазах.  
Выход увидел некий мистер Батлер. Он предложил найти маклера, сведущего во всех тонкостях биржи, и поручить ему продажу сертификатов на сторону по сто долларов за штуку. В дальнейшем же, когда заём неизбежно упадёт в цене, сертификаты можно будет скупить в необходимом количестве и при первом удобном случае предъявить городу к оплате по номинальной стоимости.  
Когда коллеги — крупнейшие предприниматели города — поддержали идею Батлера, он невзначай выдвинул в качестве кандидатуры на должность такого маклера Гарри Харта, ничем не примечательного на первый взгляд финансиста, примелькавшегося на бирже за последние восемь лет.  
Гарри Харту в тот год только исполнилось сорок пять. Он был сдержанным, степенным мужчиной, не привлекавшим к себе внимания ни внешностью, ни поведением. В обществе о нём знали немного: да, женат на бывшей мисс Виктории Батлер, отец единственной дочери Роксаны, крепко стоит на ногах, но не стремится заработать больше, чем ему причитается.  
Характеристика звучала достойно, и спустя три дня после предложения Батлера, в дверь конторы «Харт и Ко» постучал казначей Джордж Стинер. Сейчас этот самый Стинер заканчивал свой рассказ и выжидающе смотрел на Гарри Харта, будто опасаясь отказа.  
— Так вот, мистер Стинер, — произнёс Гарри, выслушав объяснения казначея и осведомившись, какую часть городского займа тот хотел бы реализовать в течение ближайшего года. — Я охотно возьмусь за это дело. Но мне нужен день или два, чтобы всё осмыслить.  
— Разумеется, разумеется, мистер Харт! — с готовностью согласился Стинер. — Спешить некуда. Но известите меня, как только вы придёте к тому или иному решению. Кстати, какую вы взимаете комиссию?  
— Видите ли, мистер Стинер, на фондовой бирже существует определённая ставка, которой мы, маклеры, обязаны придерживаться. Это — четверть процента номинальной стоимости обязательств или облигаций. Правда, я могу оказаться вынужденным провести ряд фиктивных сделок — как и каких именно, я объясню вам позднее, — но с вас я за это ничего не возьму, если договорённость останется между нами. Я сделаю для всё, что будет в моих силах, мистер Стинер, можете не сомневаться. Но дайте мне подумать день-другой.  
Они пожали друг другу руки и расстались: Гарри — довольный тем, что ему предстояла крупная финансовая операция, Стинер — тем, что нашёл человека, на которого можно положиться.

Теперь прошло три года, былого уже не вернуть. За плечами у Гарри — три года одобренных правительством фальсификаций и махинаций, связанных с городскими облигациями. А ещё — их общая со Стинером тайна ценой в пятьсот тысяч долларов.  
Гарри старается не думать об этом в свой выходной, он откладывает в сторону газету и берёт книгу. Из большой гостиной доносятся звуки фортепиано, и Гарри в очередной раз убеждается, что Роксана прекрасно играет. Он узнаёт переливы быстрого вальса, заминку на первой ноте, вечный счёт по кругу.  
Пианист ошибается. Палец соскакивает с клавиши, и фортепиано издаёт жалобный, короткий стон. Гарри хмурится: Роксана бы так не ошиблась, а значит, играет кто-то другой. А кто-то танцует вальс.  
Мелодия возобновляется. За музыкой не слышно шагов Гарри, никто не обращает на него внимания. В приоткрытую дверь он видит развевающуюся юбку домашнего платья и неуклюжего джентльмена, не знающего даже, куда положить руку.  
Мистер Мерлин — нынешний камердинер Гарри, который также помогает ему вести финансовую отчётность, — замечает хозяина дома первым. Он позволяет вальсу постепенно затихнуть, сойти на нет.  
— Почему ты остановился? — оборачивается Роксана.  
Неловкий мистер Анвин переминается с ноги на ногу в ритме вальса. Гарри улыбается, открывает дверь, и мальчишка выпрямляется, словно по струнке.  
— Отец! — В голосе Роксаны слышно праведное возмущение. — Ты нам помешал.  
— Знаю, — соглашается тот. — Но моему камердинеру не пристало тратить время на легкомысленную игру, а тебе — на танцы с подмастерьем.  
Анвин хмурится. Его задевает скорее не отношение Гарри, а само слово. Всё-таки помощник камердинера и подмастерье — не одно и то же.  
— Если я не научу его танцевать, то на приём у дедушки мне придётся пойти одной.  
Роксана скрещивает руки на груди, упрямо смотрит исподлобья. Гарри в который раз узнаёт в ней себя — упрямого юнца, ни за что не собирающегося отказываться от своего выбора. Роксана решила выйти в свет с юным Анвином или не появляться там вовсе, а значит — так оно и будет.  
— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Но я не позволю этому молодому человеку оттоптать тебе все ноги. Ты будешь танцевать с ним только после того, как он станет аккуратным партнёром.  
— Конечно, и кто же его научит? — Роксана скептически приподнимает бровь.  
Она не договаривает, но в голосе явно звучит язвительное: «Может быть, ты?». Гарри слышит вызов и не может его не принять. Ему нечего терять: Гарри одновременно поможет дочери, научит Анвина вести себя подобающим помощнику камердинера образом и хорошенько повеселится. Стоит ещё заключить с Мерлином пари о скорости обучения — так Гарри ещё и подзаработает на своей забаве доллар-другой.  
— Я научу, — говорит он, спокойно наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Роксаны.  
Она не находит, что возразить.  
— Ступай и займись чем-нибудь более приятным, чем танцы с медведем.  
Юный Анвин поджимает губы, но сдерживается. Гарри прячет улыбку — мальчишка начинает ему нравиться.  
— Мне остаться, мистер Харт? — деловито интересуется Мерлин, придерживая открытую дверь перед недоумевающей, но покорной Роксаной.  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой. Дверь закрывается.

— Чего ты добиваешься?  
Анвин будто не удивляется вопросу. Он только картинно вскидывает брови и смотрит прямо в глаза словно плохой лжец. Он прекрасно понимает, что Гарри имеет в виду.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ни одному отцу не понравится, если его дочь будет танцевать не с камердинером даже, а с его сыном. Ты рискуешь, но всё равно собираешься идти с ней на приём. Зачем?  
— А вы бы смогли ей отказать?  
Анвин улыбается. В его интонациях проскальзывает невиданная наглость. Гарри вынужден признать, что скучал по такой откровенной дерзости.  
— А ты научился отвечать как все эти великосветские ублюдки. — Гарри удовлетворённо отмечает удивление во взгляде Анвина. — Посмотрим, умеешь ли танцевать. Выпрямись.  
Мальчишка подчиняется командному тону мгновенно. В вытянувшейся по струнке фигуре Гарри узнаёт военную выправку, вот только откуда? Юный Анвин не служил в армии и не воевал, но стоит сейчас, как бравый солдат.  
— Неплохо, — задумчиво проговаривает Гарри. — Как тебя зовут?  
Он не должен помнить имена каждого из своих мимолётных знакомых, но отчего-то Гарри неуютно задавать этот вопрос. Конечно же, он не подаёт виду.  
— Гэри. Гэри Анвин.  
Гарри кивает. Одним широким шагом он подходит к Гэри вплотную, кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу, сжимает чужие пальцы другой рукой. Гэри внимательно смотрит снизу вверх и замечает:  
— Я стою в женской позиции.  
— Она сложнее, — коротко отвечает Гарри.  
— И чем?  
— В ней нужно подчиняться.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг, поворот, ещё. Гарри не обращает внимания на то, кого держит в руках, — он просто ведёт. Заставляет кружиться в вальсе, держать ритм, прогибаться в спине, доверять абсолютно незнакомому человеку.  
Гэри не успевает. Он застывает как камень, движется неловко и глупо. Гарри чувствует бешеный ритм его сердца и непонимание, которое порождает страх. Гэри сам выходит из танца.  
— В чём твоя проблема? — спрашивает Гарри, не давая ему отдышаться.  
— Вы странный, — откликается Гэри после короткой паузы.  
Гарри недовольно цокает языком, качает головой, подходит ближе, нависает.  
— Это _моя_ проблема. А в чём твоя?  
— _Я_ думаю, что вы странный.  
Неправильный ответ. Гарри не говорит об этом, но Гэри всё равно понимает. Отсылки к другому не помогут, изъяны прежде всего нужно искать в себе. Но как же трудно начать.  
— Я дам тебе три дня, Гэри. Потом мы снова встретимся здесь, и либо ты ответишь на мой вопрос, либо Роксане придётся искать другого партнёра для своей авантюры.

Медленно текут дни. Финансовые дела Гарри, налаженные три года назад явлением Стинера, продолжают идти вверх. Его состояние растёт ко всеобщему удовлетворению: рада Виктория, дочь покупает новые наряды, в доме появляются новые картины и вазы, сбережения Стинера увеличиваются. Казна пустеет.  
Денежное состояние города нельзя назвать критичным, но и хорошего в нём ничего нет. Да и не было никогда: в Филадельфии много традиций, и договор с предпринимателями о продаже городских облигаций по крайне выгодным ценам — лишь одна из них. Другой обычай развязывал казначею руки. Как и многие до него, Стинер мог спокойно пускать в дело любую сумму из городских сбережений, причём далеко не всегда в пользу самой Филадельфии.  
В последние годы на этой традиции в большей степени наживался Гарри Харт. На предоставленные Стинером средства он скупал акции конных железных дорог — весьма выгодного и постепенно расширяющегося предприятия. Одна часть полученных ценных бумаг по договорённости шла казначею, а вот другая, купленная тайком, должна была принести прибыль самому Гарри.  
Он не просто скупал акции конных железных дорог — он медленно, но верно становился обладателем контрольного пакета акций одной из самых перспективных линий. Гарри видел большое будущее этой дороги. Он знал, что если соединить её с линией Восьмой и Девятой улицы, главным акционером которой был казначей, прибыль можно увеличить в два, а то и в три раза. Нужно было только склонить на свою сторону Стинера и заручиться поддержкой своего тестя — мистера Батлера, весьма известного человека во властных кругах.  
Проблема состояла в том, что операции Гарри и Стинера с конными железными дорогами были не вполне законны. Акции были куплены частично на деньги Гарри, частично — на личные сбережения Стинера, но в большей части всё-таки на средства городской казны. Те самые, что казначей поклялся беречь и сохранять для жителей города.  
Как стать совладельцем едва ли не самой прибыльной конной железной дороги Филадельфии и при этом скрыть, на какие деньги куплена такая возможность — этого Гарри тогда не знал.  
И не знает до сих пор, если уж на то пошло. Он подолгу — насколько позволяет ежедневная занятость на фондовой бирже — размышляет об этом, но никак не может найти решения. Так что пока приходится довольствоваться сравнительно малым доходом с линии Семнадцатой и Девятнадцатой улиц.  
Доходом, который увеличил состояние Гарри Харта с двухсот тысяч до миллиона долларов.

— Я вам не доверяю, — это первое, что говорит Гэри в их новую встречу.  
Гарри кивает и притворяет за собой дверь. Из коридора доносятся голоса Виктории и Роксаны — женщины обсуждают баснословно дорогое платье, на которое недавно потратилась юная мисс Харт. Гарри это неинтересно: своей дочери он готов простить и не такую покупку.  
Гарри всё делает для неё. Зарабатывает деньги, нарушает закон, живёт с нелюбимой, но привычной женой. Танцует с сыном почившего камердинера и собирается научить его секретам высшего общества — конечно же, не всем.  
— Многие не доверяют мне, Гэри, — произносит Гарри, проходя вглубь комнаты. — Просто ты не умеешь это скрывать. Расслабься. Я буду опасен для тебя, только если ты навредишь Роксане или опозоришь её. Собственно, для этого я и прихожу сюда — чтобы научить тебя хорошим манерам и превратить в...  
Он обрывает себя на полуслове, ловит на мысли.  
— Роксана хотя бы придумала тебе легенду?  
Гэри удивляется столь откровенно, что отвечать уже и не нужно. Гарри закатывает глаза к потолку:  
— Ты не можешь просто так прийти на танцы с Роксаной Харт и весь вечер избегать вопросов о своей личности. Нужна история, причём правдоподобная. Назовись сыном какого-нибудь нувориша из Чикаго. Пускай он будет игроком на бирже, которому однажды несказанно повезло.  
Гэри послушно кивает. Он хмурится, запоминая вымышленную биографию, и на секунду становится особенно похож на своего отца. Когда-нибудь у Гэри будут точно такие же выразительные морщинки на лбу.  
— Хорошее прикрытие. — Гэри как будто хвалит его, из наглости или по глупости. — Сразу объясняет моё невежество.  
Гарри улыбается. Если бы Гэри был юношей его круга, Гарри прочил бы ему большое будущее. Умение видеть суть, незаурядный ум, чувство юмора — у Гэри было всё необходимое, чтобы блеснуть в обществе Роксаны, привлечь к себе внимание. Гарри оставалось только научить его танцевать и держать вилку.  
Когда они встают в позицию, Гэри медленно выдыхает. Вместе с воздухом из его лёгких словно бы уходит всё напряжение. Гарри чувствует, как расслабляются пальцы в его руке, как едва заметно опускается локоть. Гэри слушается его, каждого движения, каждого шага. Он до сих пор не идеален, ноги ужасно путаются, но Гэри покоряется, он вальсирует, а не ходит под неслышный ритм.  
— Почему мы не танцуем под музыку? — спрашивает он на одном из занятий, четвёртом или пятом, и сразу же угадывает ответ на свой вопрос. — Так сложнее.  
У Гарри своеобразная методика обучения, но она работает. К шестому разу Гэри справляется даже со скоростью венского вальса, и Гарри решает его похвалить, пускай и в своей манере. Он отпускает Гэри, разводит руками и говорит:  
— Веди.

 

**II**

_Филадельфия, 1872 год_

Гэри тоже в зале — Гарри чувствует его пристальный, прожигающий спину взгляд. Он легко представляет, как Гэри стискивает пальцы, закусывает губу, но тут же спохватывается, зализывает место укуса. Гарри не знает, кто из них волнуется больше.  
Сам он почти смирился. Пять лет за хищение и растрату — не самый большой срок, какой можно получить в этом суде. Когда Гарри выйдет из тюрьмы, ему будет всего пятьдесят четыре — целая жизнь впереди, если ему повезёт. Гэри будет двадцать восемь.  
— Встать, суд идёт!  
Долгая, нудная прелюдия. В который раз зачитывается приговор, задаются бессмысленные вопросы. Судья спрашивает, может ли Гарри что-нибудь возразить, но тот молчит. Отвечает адвокат — тот действительно верит, что Гарри ещё можно спасти, хотя бы сократив его срок. Он рассказывает о вердикте, вынесенном в верховном суде. Двое из пятерых — меньше половины судей заявили об «особом мнении», написали пространное объяснение того, почему Гарри не заслуживает пяти лет тюрьмы. Сейчас адвокат повторяет их слова. Он говорит искренне, понятия не имея, что судье Кингу плевать.  
Честер Кинг получил указания от трёх китов Филадельфии и собирался следовать им, насколько это возможно. Приказ был прост: «Максимальный срок для обоих», — и не сулил ничего хорошего ни Гарри, ни казначею. Вспоминая о последнем, судья бросает взгляд на скамью подсудимых. Стинер тоже там — сидит в очереди за Гарри и трясётся как осиновый лист.  
Гарри одновременно и противно, и жаль его. Он знает, что Стинеру не следует ждать никаких послаблений. Если одного из них хотят засадить на максимальный срок, то же сделают и со вторым, создавая видимость справедливости.  
— Гарри Харт, признанные вами присяжные заседатели сочли вас виновным в хищении. Ходатайство о пересмотре дела, возбужденное от вашего имени адвокатом, было, после тщательного рассмотрения, отклонено, так как большинство членов верховного суда безоговорочно согласились с вердиктом присяжных. Ваше преступление должно быть названо тяжким преступлением, хотя бы потому, что крупная сумма денег, которой вы завладели, принадлежит городу. Вашу виновность усугубляет еще и то обстоятельство, что вы для личных выгод незаконно пользовались сотнями тысяч долларов из средств города, равно как и сертификатами городского займа. Высшую меру наказания, предусмотренную законом за подобное преступление, следует считать весьма милосердной. Тем не менее суд должным образом учтет ваше прежнее видное положение и те обстоятельства, которые повлекли за собой ваше банкротство, равно как и ходатайства ваших многочисленных друзей и коллег в финансовой сфере. Суд не оставит без внимания ни одного существенного факта из истории вашей деятельности.  
Судья на мгновенье умолкает, позволяя собравшимся осознать всю его справедливость и неподкупность. Кого-то, возможно, и пробирает, но Гарри слышти также немало усталых вздохов — некоторые считают, что пауза затянулась.  
— Посему суд приговаривает вас, — Честер Кинг удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку стула, — к уплате в пользу округа штрафа в пять тысяч долларов, к покрытию всех судебных издержек, одиночному заключению в Восточной тюрьме и принудительным работам сроком на четыре года и три месяца со взятием под стражу во исполнение приговора.

_Филадельфия, 1871 год_

Гарри слишком поздно понимает, что происходит. Гэри не ошибается, а создаёт видимость ошибок. Он нарочно оступается, берёт не ту вилку, «забывает» застегнуть пуговицу рубашки — оставляет тысячи мелочей, которые не позволяют Гарри отступиться, сказать наконец: «Ты готов».  
Проходит один приём, близится второй. Гэри устаёт притворяться, что не умеет танцевать вальс, но находит новый повод продолжить обучение. «Танго?» — удивлённо переспрашивает Гарри, а тот только пожимает плечами — почему бы и нет.  
Гарри не находит причин, чтобы отказаться. Они становятся ещё ближе, и он с ужасом понимает, что привязывается к Гэри. Гарри нравится говорить с ним о политике и экономике, объяснять структуру биржи. Они вместе смеются над представителями так называемого высшего общества и их глупыми предрассудками. Встречаясь с поклонниками Роксаны, Гэри всё меньше играет, всё чаще остаётся самим собой — язвительным, умным, хитрым, умеющим оскорбить, не оскорбляя.  
Гарри гордится им. Он смотрит на Гэри, как на сына, раздумывает обучить своему ремеслу. Гэри смышлёный, он сможет разобраться в ценных бумагах, деньгах, работе фондовой биржи. Он сможет пойти на службу к какому-нибудь маклеру, изучить дело изнутри, подняться по карьерной лестнице.  
Гэри смог бы всё, но вместо этого он влюбляется в Гарри Харта.  
Он сидит за обеденным столом перед пустой тарелкой, выбирает нужные вилки, ни разу не ошибается в ложках, ведёт светскую беседу и невыносимо, отвратительно горбится. Гарри стискивает зубы и медленно, с вежливой улыбкой проговаривает:  
— Выпрямись. Иначе мне придётся привязать тебя к стулу.  
Нож дёргается в пальцах Гэри, фарфоровая чашка мягким звоном отзывается на столкновение. Гарри смотрит, как мальчишка весь заливается краской, и вдруг понимает. Ощущение похоже на озарение, и будь Гарри рад своему новому знанию, он бы вскочил со стула и воскликнул бы: «Эврика!».  
Он потирает переносицу под очками, откладывает в сторону столовые приборы и встаёт из-за стола. Гэри порывается вскочить следом, на Гарри жестом заставляет его остаться на месте. Тот, словно послушный щенок, замирает и смотрит с такой преданностью и обожанием, что к горлу Гарри подкатывает тошнота. Видит бог, он не хотел ничего подобного.  
— Впрочем, ты и сам вполне можешь держать спину, если захочешь, — устало говорит Гарри, прохаживаясь по комнате. — Думаю, на этом мы вполне можем завершить эти занятия. Вы с Роксаной не ударите в грязь лицом.  
— Мы уже не ударили, — сдавленно произносит Гэри.  
Он сидит неестественно прямо, весь — олицетворение фальши хвалёного высшего общества. Белоснежные манжеты рубашки, поблескивающие запонки, ушитый пиджак Гарри — за всем этим едва проглядывает настоящий Гэри, взбалмошный и глупый в своём упрямстве. Гарри смотрит на него и невольно думает: «Мальчишке не место здесь».  
— Значит, продолжайте в том же духе, — сухо откликается он и смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на самого Гэри. — Я вам больше не нужен.  
Ножки стула царапают пол. Гарри не видит, но слышит, как Гэри стягивает галстук, расстёгивает пуговицы пиджака. Он расправляет плечи, будто избавившись от оков и шумно, устало выдыхает.  
— Мистер Харт, вы идиот, — произносит Гэри безэмоционально, будто просит подать солонку. — Если вы мне не нужны, то какого чёрта я прихожу сюда каждый день?  
Запонки остаются на краю стола рядом с галстуком.  
— Я наряжаюсь, устраиваю эту клоунаду, притворяюсь дураком — господи, да я даже дочери вашей помогаю только потому, что... — самообладание всё же подводит его, и Гэри умолкает, делает шаг вперёд и сразу сотню назад.  
Он ужасно, невероятно боится того, что творит.  
— Гэри, остановись, — Гарри хмурится, мысленно клянёт себя за ошибку и повторяет уже иначе. — Мистер Анвин, ваши желания неосуществимы. Возьмите себя в руки и не подводите ни меня, ни Роксану своими глупостями.  
Гэри кивает. Он хватает стоящий на столе бокал и залпом осушает его. Капля красного вина на секунду задерживается на нижней губе, и Гэри бездумно слизывает её. Гарри обречённо закрывает глаза.  
— Прошу прощения, больше этого не повторится.  
Спустя мгновенье Гарри слышит, как тихо открывается и закрывается дверь.

Они не встречаются всю следующую неделю. Конечно, Гарри видит мальчишку дома — притихшей тенью за спиной Мерлина, а не самостоятельным существом. Гэри потускневшим взглядом смотрит на то, как Мерлин помогает Гарри выбрать костюм, как протягивает опасную бритву. Иногда он застёгивает запонки на манжетах Гарри, и руки у него не дрожат. Только слегка сбивается дыхание — но Гэри на мгновение задерживает его, успокаивается и склоняется чуть ниже, чем нужно.  
— Оставьте нас, Мерлин, — не выдерживает Гарри на седьмой день.  
Он не придумывает себе оправданий, а камердинеру — занятия. Просто просит оставить себя наедине с единственным человеком, от прикосновений которого упрямое сердце каждый раз пропускает удар.  
Мерлин выходит. Гарри некоторое время смотрит на дверь, пока Гэри выравнивает узел его галстука. Он делает это словно нарочито медленно, вынуждая Гарри совершить очередную ошибку, и тот берёт Гэри за запястья, останавливает его. Жилки под пальцами Гарри неистово бьются.  
— Мистер Анвин, — почему-то шёпотом произносит он. — Кажется, нам стоит кое-что обсудить.  
Гэри молчит. Он не собирается помогать Гарри, а просто недвижно чего-то ждёт. Гарри догадывается — чего, но не может себе этого позволить. Он невольно вспоминает фразу, которую сказал однажды своему старому, давно покинувшему этот мир другу. «У каждого человека на этом свете есть определённый статус, репутация, которая помогает карабкаться вверх или опрокидывает на землю. Я не могу лишиться своей». Сейчас он стоит на грани, почти готовый бросить всё из-за сиюминутного чувства не любви даже — доверия, понимания.  
— Этого нельзя допускать. — Гарри не сразу понимает, что сказал это вслух.  
— Почему? — Гэри не даёт ему возможности исправиться, повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу — он вскидывает голову, требовательно смотрит Гарри в глаза.  
Кажется глупым рассказывать ему о том, как важна репутация в финансовых кругах. Один неверный шаг, и тебя заклеймят. Никаких кредитов, никаких поблажек — и мир покатится к чёрту.  
— Я женат. Виктория и Роксана — они зависимы от меня, я им должен.  
— А если они не узнают? — видно, Гэри много думал об этом, искал пути отхода, и сейчас озвучивает все варианты, пришедшие когда-то в голову. — Если никто не узнает. Я не проболтаюсь, вам оно тем более не надо, да если всё и выйдет наружу — вы всегда сможете выставить это очередной блажью заносчивого богача, одноразовой потехой. Уволите, избавитесь от меня, подарите жене колье, переедете в другой район, и всё забудется, сотрётся из памяти...  
— Гэри, — Гарри сильнее сжимает его запястье, одновременно в попытке остановить и от злости, — ты правда думаешь, что я на это способен? Лгать своей семье, друзьям, всему миру. Выбросить тебя на улицу ни за что, ни про что. Таким ты меня видишь?  
Гэри отчаянно мотает головой:  
— Нет. То есть, раньше, конечно, да. Вы все так похожи в этих сшитых на заказ костюмах и ботинках, которые стоят целое состояние. Бедные не любят богатых, так уж повелось, и я не любил вас... — он набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха, а затем на одном дыхании, зажмурившись, договаривает: — А теперь люблю.  
Гарри чувствует его бешеный пульс. Видит нервно прикушенную губу, морщинки в уголках глаз. Гэри нервно сглатывает, и Гарри отпускает его запястья. Руки Гэри падают, безвольно повисают вдоль тела. Он опускает голову и смотрит куда-то в пол, не в силах одновременно и уйти, и остаться.  
Гарри не думает. Собственный разум пытается докричаться до него, но открывшееся зрелище поражённого, потерянного человека бьёт сильнее, прямо под дых. Гарри мягко касается волос Гэри, треплет его по голове.  
— Зачем вы так? — устало спрашивает тот.  
— А зачем, по-твоему, я столько дней учил тебя тому, что ты и так знал?  
Сейчас, стоя рядом с поверженным собственными чувствами мальчишкой, Гарри понимает, что всё к этому и шло. Как в романах Джейн Остин, история начинается с танца. Гарри боится узнать, чем она закончится.  
Гэри будто плевать. Он молод и порывист, он живёт в настоящем, где Гарри Харт почти согласился на всё. Сдался — непозволительно для финансиста сдался на волю собственным чувствам, эмоциям, закрыв глаза на репутацию и холодный расчёт.  
Гэри даже не целует его — беспомощно прижимается к губам, цепляется за отвороты пиджака, и льнёт, и жмурится, упивается моментом. Упивается Гарри, его ладонью на своём затылке и тем, как пальцы порывисто сжимают волосы на загривке.  
Гэри стонет, когда Гарри целует его в ответ, и тут же отшатывается, закусывает губу, испуганно смотрит на дверь. Его страшит не разоблачение или скандал — Гэри до чёртиков боится, что первый поцелуй станет последним.  
Гарри видит это. Он поворачивает лицо Гэри к себе, изучает несколько бесконечно долгих секунд и мысленно примиряется с произошедшим: «Пути назад уже нет». Гэри моргает. Гарри нежно, утешением и обещанием целует его в висок.

Занятия продолжаются. Домашние уже настолько привыкли к ним, что не задают вопросов. Виктория считает, что так Гарри воспитывает себе нового камердинера — нового Анвина. Роксана уговаривает себя, что отец делает это ради неё.  
Она ничего не знает, но может подозревать. Гэри не умеет скрывать свои чувства, порывы: он всё чаще счастливо улыбается, обращается к Гарри при каждом удобном случае, а однажды чуть не называет его по имени. Даже Виктория обращает внимание и начинает присматриваться к «сынишке Ли», как она его называет.  
Роксана светски болтает с ним на приёмах, аккуратно расспрашивает о занятиях. «Ты танцуешь всё лучше, — замечает она однажды. — Ученик готов превзойти своего учителя?». Она смеётся, а Гэри только мрачнеет. Он понимает: рано или поздно уроки придётся прекратить, нужно будет искать другое прикрытие.  
Они будут встречаться всё реже, прятаться по углам или в домах со вполне определённым названием. Меньше всего Гэри хочет оказаться в таком месте, но ради Гарри он готов наступить на горло своей гордости.  
Гарри пугает эта самоотверженность, эта чрезмерная увлечённость. Гэри поджидает его везде: целует за шторой в паре метров от Виктории, прижимает к стене, за которой играет на пианино Роксана. Мерлин догадывается обо всём первым и поначалу молчит, закрывает глаза на происходящее, как истинный джентльмен.  
Он не выдерживает в то самое утро, когда Гэри впервые просыпается в хозяйской спальне. Виктория с Роксаной в отъезде — друзья семьи пригласили их за город, а Гарри отказался, прикрывшись работой. Он не солгал: фондовая биржа действительно не знала ни выходных, ни праздников. Вот только она вполне могла обойтись пару дней без самого Гарри — грязную работу за него уже давно выполняли сотрудники «Харт и Ко».  
— Вам следовало поехать с семьёй. — Мерлин впервые на памяти Гарри позволяет себе подобного рода замечание. — Им будет вас не хватать.  
Он деликатно обходит другую, опасную тему. Как будто забывает на время разговора о другом человеке, который приминает головой подушку Виктории Харт, лениво потирает заспанные глаза и довольно улыбается новому дню. Гэри кажется, что у него есть всё, о чём только можно мечтать.  
— Это ненадолго. Они не успеют соскучиться. — Гарри намыливает щёки, принимает бритву из рук Мерлина. — Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.  
Гарри не желает задумываться о завтрашнем дне. Он слишком долго слепо всматривался вперёд, тщетно пытался предсказать будущее — пора бы пожить настоящим. Не предугадывать печальный финал, а радоваться тому, что происходит здесь и сейчас.  
— Думаю, ты и сам можешь навестить родных, — обращается Гарри к отражению Мерлина в зеркале. — Пару дней я без тебя проживу.  
Он улыбается, но во взгляде нет ни намёка на веселье. Гарри запрещает Мерлину упоминать эту тему, отсылает его куда подальше, приказывает молчать — и Мерлин знает об этом. Он кивает:  
— Тогда я должен отдать последние распоряжения на кухне. Или вы хотите отпустить всю прислугу?  
— Всю, Мерлин.  
Гарри мечтает сбежать от цивилизации, запереться на выходных в своём огромном особняке наедине с единственным человеком, который не сможет его осудить. Он и Гэри — они в одной лодке посреди открытого океана. И долго они не продержатся.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить. — Гэри подкрадывается, обнимает Гарри со спины, тычется носом ему между лопаток. — Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Харт.  
Тот пожимает плечами. На столе — всего лишь две тарелки с омлетом, чайник, кувшин молока. По меркам современного общества завтрак довольно скудный, но Гэри радуется ему, как ребёнок. И уплетает так же, за обе щёки.  
— Рад, что тебе нравится, — улыбается Гарри.  
Происходящее меньше всего похоже на типичное утро в доме Хартов. Гэри смешно швыркает чаем и ест омлет, совершенно позабыв об изученном этикете. Он кладёт локти на стол, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, до невозможного пошло облизывает чайную ложку и смеётся с набитым ртом. Глядя на него, Гарри чувствует себя невероятно живым.  
— Чем сегодня займёмся?  
Гэри ведёт себя так, будто подобные завтраки уже стали обыденными. Он не обращает внимания на то, каким пустым стал дом, не вспоминает ни о Виктории Харт, ни о Роксане. Гарри мысленно благодарит его за это.  
— Чем хочешь, — пожимает плечами он.  
Гарри не говорит, что им не стоит выходить на улицу. — Гэри понимает это и сам. Он не дурак, а после занятий с Гарри и вовсе легко переплюнет нынешних сынков богатых родителей. Гарри гордится Гэри так, будто бы сам воспитал его. Будто был ему отцом.  
Подобные мысли кажутся кощунственными. Перед мысленным взором Гарри встают скомканные простыни, отброшенное в сторону одеяло, осквернённая супружеская кровать. Он вздрагивает, когда Гэри ладонью закрывает его глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Он чувствует, как Гэри целует его в макушку — нежно, без единого намёка на кипящую в нём страсть и безумие прошлой ночи. Гэри склоняется ниже и почти касается губами уха Гарри, когда шепчет:  
— Тебе не стоит думать об этом.  
Гарри в очередной раз поражается его решительности, спокойствию. Он завидует Гэри и его способности отстраниться от мира, его юношеской беспросветной влюблённости.  
— Гарри. Послезавтра всё это закончится. Они вернутся: миссис Харт, Роксана, Мерлин, горничные и кухарки. Я снова стану помощником камердинера, а ты — гениальным финансистом. Но до этого момента у нас есть шанс просто побыть собой, слышишь?  
Такую возможность нельзя упускать. Гарри вслепую находит ладонь Гэри, убирает пальцы от своих глаз и целует каждый по очереди. Он слышит тихий, удовлетворённый вздох. «Так-то лучше», — не говорит Гэри.  
Гарри знает — он прав.

Ночью того же дня всё катится к чёрту. Гарри узнаёт об этом много позже, когда просыпается ранним утром от криков мальчишки-газетчика. Он не разбирает слов, но уже знает — что-то произошло.  
Гэри спокойно спит. Он стянул с Гарри почти всё одеяло, закутался в него, словно в кокон. Гарри встаёт тихо, чтобы ненароком не разбудить. На мгновение задерживается в дверях, никак не может уйти — даже просто оторвать взгляд. Гэри хмурится во сне. С улицы снова доносится крик.  
— Чикаго в огне! — слышит Гарри, выйдя на улицу.  
Сердце уходит в пятки. Гарри знает, что так не кричат из-за маленького пожара. На первой странице он видит карту пожаров, и газета в его руках начинает мелко дрожать. Сгорел почти весь торговый район Чикаго. Завтра на фондовой бирже не одна компания объявит о своей неплатёжеспособности. Грядёт паника.  
— Что случилось? — Гэри сразу же улавливает настроение Гарри.  
Тот не знает, с чего начать. Все мысли превращаются в цифры. Гарри понимает: остаются считанные часы до того, как махинации с городскими деньгами всплывут на поверхность. Казначею не поздоровится, что же касается Гарри — здесь всё зависит от него.  
— В Чикаго пожар, — произносит он вслух, протягивая Гэри газету.  
Гэри хватает пары секунд и нескольких строчек, чтобы ухватить самую суть происходящего. Огонь в Чикаго может уничтожить финансовый мир Филадельфии.  
— Что ты будешь делать? — первое, что интересует Гэри.  
У Гарри много вариантов, и каждый упирается в людей. Важно первым переговорить с казначеем, ссудить у него несколько тысяч, чтобы покрыть задолженности в главных банках города. Нужно встретиться с тестем — в конце концов, он уважаемый человек и может помочь с отсрочкой у кредиторов. Но прежде всего Гарри должен отослать Гэри домой и забыть о нём.  
— Ничего. — Гарри прислоняется затылком к стене. — Прямо сейчас я ничего не могу.  
Казначей в отъезде, мистер Батлер с Викторией и Роксаной — за городом. На фондовой бирже затишье — иначе в дверь бы уже стучали. Выходит, о пожаре знают не так уж много людей.  
— Серьёзно? — Гэри смотрит сверху вниз, скрещивает руки на груди. — Даже я вижу несколько выходов из ситуации, а перед тобой должен уже открываться целый план, который позволит не просто спастись, а озолотиться.  
«Нереально», — думает Гарри. Кроме него и Стинера никто пока не знает о взятых из казны пятистах тысячах долларов. И потому никто не может понять, у края какой бездны стоит сейчас Гарри Харт.  
— Разве что написать пару писем, — он говорит так спокойно, как только может.  
— Хорошо. — Гэри сосредоточенно кивает. — Ты пиши письма, а я пока приготовлю завтрак. Думаю, нужно также вызвать Мерлина — он лучше меня разбирается во всех этих финансовых делах и поможет привести твои мысли в порядок. Письма я отнесу сам. Обращайся, если понадобится что-то ещё.  
Он говорит так много, но совершенно не суетится. Гарри с удивлением понимает, что Гэри не просто болтает — он раздаёт указания, полностью контролирует ситуацию. Гарри поражает его выдержка.  
Они следуют плану Гэри весь день. Отправив письма Виктории и казначею Стинеру, Гэри бежит в контору Гарри. Маклеры с сомнением смотрят на взъерошенного мальчишку, но вмиг серьёзнеют, когда осознают, что он пытается до них донести. Только кивают, когда Гэри велит следить за информацией о пожаре и мгновенно пересылать её Гарри.  
В особняк Хартов он возвращается уже под вечер.  
— Всё сделано, сэр. — Гэри вваливается в кабинет, шутливо отдаёт честь.  
Он смеётся, но в глазах — ни грана веселья.  
— Если у вас больше нет никаких пожеланий, то мне пора уходить.  
Гэри знает, что Мерлин стоит за стеной и слышит каждое слово. Наверняка он сейчас удовлетворённо улыбается и кивает: «Да, так и должно быть». Гэри должен исчезнуть, Гарри — справиться с биржевой паникой семьдесят первого года, а Мерлин — замять эту историю так, словно ничего и не было.  
— Похоже на то. — Гарри встаёт, но не приближается.  
Он не хочет верить, что эта история подходит к концу. Два дня, на которые они так рассчитывали, которых так ждали, обернулись катастрофой. Гэри действительно ничего не остаётся, кроме как забыть. Но Гарри забывать не желает.  
Он останавливает Гэри уже в дверях, окликает по имени, и Мерлин предупредительно ускользает из поля зрения. Гарри замирает, не зная, что говорить и что делать. Гэри не выдерживает первым:  
— Спасибо. Это были хорошие дни.  
Всё происходит ужасно романтично: тёмная прихожая, тусклый свет фонарей, стрёкот насекомых, свежий ветер с улицы и поцелуй на пороге — между прошлым и будущим. Гарри самым позорным образом напивается в тот же вечер.  
Следующим утром Виктория Харт получает роковое письмо.  
«Вам, вероятно, неизвестно, что ваш муж в самом непотребном смысле этого слова путается с мужчиной. Ежели не верите, поинтересуйтесь у его камердинера».

В свете нашлось бы немало женщин, которые посмотрели бы на такую записку сквозь пальцы. Большинство из них давно знало об интрижках своих мужей и прощало им эти маленькие глупости. «Чем бы дитя не тешилось», — смеялись на чаепитиях, когда в разговоре случайно всплывала какая-то сплетня о горничной и мистере Икс. И лишь изредка, когда заходил разговор о конюхе и мистере Игрек.  
Гомосексуализм был темой пускай запретной, но привычной. Связанные по рукам общественным мнением и законами мужчины не решались на серьёзные, долговременные отношения с представителями своего пола — всё ограничивалось парой ночей, откупными и быстрым прощанием. Смириться с подобным было тяжело, но возможно. Иные миссис даже любопытства ради нарочно подсовывали своим супругам прельстивых юношей, а затем наблюдали за происходящим. Иногда — крайне редко и только если верить слухам — женщины присоединялись.  
Виктория Харт слышала немало историй. Об ориентации некоторых своих знакомых она знала наверняка и усердно закрывала на неё глаза. Люди её круга могли позволить себе и не такие маленькие шалости.  
Но она знала своего мужа. Гарри был не из тех, кто так глупо подставляется из-за мимолётного увлечения. То, что его заметили с другим мужчиной, равно как и то, что об этих отношениях знал верный Мерлин, могло означать только одно. Для Гарри всё было серьёзно.  
— Кто он? — этот вопрос волновал Викторию больше прочих.  
Его-то она и озвучила уже в день приезда, улучив минутку наедине с мужем. Нужно отдать Гарри должное — он и бровью не повёл. Не стал удивляться, отнекиваться. Он слишком уважал свою жену для того, чтобы ей врать.  
— Прости, но этого я сказать не могу, — честно ответил он.  
Виктория склонила голову то ли в знак понимания, то ли признавая своё поражение. Она действительно проиграла: впервые за долгие годы супружества Гарри по-настоящему изменил ей.  
— Ты защищаешь его. Значит, этот человек не нашего круга.  
— Виктория. — Гарри перевёл взгляд с неё на вечернюю газету и обратно. — Я не расскажу тебе о нём. Больше ни звука. Ты никогда не будешь знать точно и не сможешь отомстить. Да и не за что, право слово.  
Это были всего лишь недели, даже не месяцы. По меркам современности — пшик, мгновение, которое быстро растворяется, исчезает под гнётом всё новых событий. Будь Виктория чуть глупее, она поверила бы в это. Будь Виктория менее честолюбивой, она бы остановилась.  
Но в тот вечер в её душе всё клокотало от злости и мысли о том, что ей предпочли другого — мужчину. Мальчишку, помощника камердинера, маленькое ничтожество без ума, опыта и каких бы то ни было понятий о морали!  
Да, Виктория догадывалась об источнике своих неприятностей. Но Гарри был прав — она не смела действовать, не имея ни одного доказательства на руках. Вместо того, чтобы проклинать человека, о котором она не знала ничего — даже имени, Виктория отправилась к отцу.  
К утру понедельника мистер Батлер уже знает, каким неблагодарным, ничтожным человеком оказался такой уважаемый, благопристойный на первый взгляд Гарри Харт.

 

**III**

_Филадельфия, 1872 год_

Когда Гарри выводят из зала заседаний, Гэри там уже нет. Нетрудно вообразить, как он услышал приговор и чуть не поддался эмоциям. Гарри представляет, как Гэри до боли закусил губу, чтобы не возмутиться. Он улыбается этой картинке в своей голове, яркой, живой, ничуть не похожей на настоящее.  
На одной из скамей сидит мистер Батлер с дочерью. Виктория Харт старательно не смотрит на Гарри. Она разглядывает стены, смотрит на Стинера, изучает судью. Ей немного стыдно за случившееся. Виктория не ожидала, что её отец возьмётся за месть настолько всерьёз.  
Мистер Батлер надавил на всех, до кого смог добраться. Судья, прокурор, даже приставы — и те знали, что Гарри Харт теперь в числе неугодных. Они постарались на славу и сделали всё, чтобы засадить Гарри на максимальный срок. Спас только суд штата, в котором двое из пяти судей высказали «особое мнение». Это избавило Гарри от ещё девяти месяцев, и он был молчаливо благодарен судьям Пенсильвании хотя бы за это.  
Они, адвокат и Гэри Анвин единственные оставались на стороне Гарри. Остальные отворачивались от него медленно, но верно. Все понимали, что в финансовом мире нечего делать с запятнанной судимостью репутацией. Недавние коллеги и кредиторы, кое-что знавшие об истинной подоплёке истории, и вовсе обходили Гарри стороной. Он понимал этих людей. Когда-то Гарри сделал бы в точности так же. Всё ради репутации!  
Теперь этот постулат кажется ему отвратительным. «Что скажут люди» — господи, да какая разница. Люди не отстроят его жизнь заново, а значит, с ними не стоит считаться. Больше нет.  
Гарри думает об этом и сам не замечает, как меняется в лице. Усталость и горечь поражения сменяются жаждой преодоления, целеустремлённостью. Он невольно расправляет плечи и вот уже идёт вслед за приставом так, будто впереди ждёт роскошный приём, а не тюремная камера.  
Гарри Харт собирается выбраться из заключения в ближайшие сроки, взять реванш и отвоевать у мистера Батлера всё, что тот посмел забрать. Деньги, власть, зависть, страх, невольное уважение.  
Гэри Анвина, наконец.

_Филадельфия, 1873 год_

Его выпускают спустя ровно тринадцать месяцев. Батлер тихо умирает в своей постели, и больше некому держать на Гарри зла. Виктории уже давно плевать — она примирилась с произошедшим всего за пару недель. В конце концов, Гарри никогда не принадлежал ей.  
Он всегда был слишком самодостаточным, чтобы поддаться чьей-то власти. Собственные желания и успех Гарри ставил превыше семьи и прочих навязываемых обществом ценностей. Именно поэтому он всегда добивался, чего хотел. Так у него появились деньги, особняк в центре Филадельфии, всеобщее уважение. Виктория понимала: если Гарри лишился всего этого, то лишь для того, чтобы променять на нечто более стоящее.  
В их общий дом Гарри так и не вернулся. Особняк, мебель, картины, посуду — всё продали с лотка. Виктории удалось спасти лишь немногое. Остатки прежней роскоши висели теперь на стенах её скромной квартиры.  
Роксана не осталась с матерью. По настоянию мистера Батлера она отправилась в старую добрую Англию, «последний оплот добропорядочности» и не собиралась возвращаться оттуда даже теперь — после смерти деда и помилования отца.  
По выходу из тюрьмы Гарри снимает несколько меблированных комнат. Он просто исчезает на несколько дней, запирается в четырёх стенах, чтобы всё обдумать. Виктория не наведывается к нему — понимает, что муж не будет ей рад. Гэри бы, наверное, пришёл, если бы знал, куда.  
На самом деле, Гарри не сидел без дела все эти месяцы. Вместе с Мерлином, которого события коснулись лишь косвенно, он организовал очередную контору. То была совсем скромная фирма всего лишь с несколькими местами на фондовой бирже. Следуя указаниям Гарри, её сотрудники скупали определённые акции, продавали другие и не так уж много на этом зарабатывали. Ни Мерлин, ни Гарри не хотели больше зарываться. В то время они были, пожалуй, самыми законопослушными маклерами Филадельфии.  
Часть заработанных денег регулярно выплачивалась Виктории. Гарри хотел искупить свою вину и перед Гэри, но тот отказался. Словно начитавшись дамских романов, он написал Гарри пространное письмо о личных и деловых отношениях, вся суть которого сводилась к тому, что виноват из них двоих только Гэри. Ведь их отношения были его идеей, его инициативой. Будь на месте Гэри кто-то другой, эта печальная история никогда бы не произошла.  
Гарри был согласен с Гэри во всём, кроме одного: он не считал произошедшее чем-то печальным — всего лишь огромным опытом. Тюремное заключение многому научило его, и главным из полученных навыков была осторожность.  
Именно из-за неё Гарри находит Гэри сам. Он знает, где искать. Всё это время Мерлин по его просьбе присматривал за Гэри. Поначалу это было непросто: упрямец перебивался с хлеба на воду, отмахивался от любой помощи, не мог найти работу, — пока, наконец, судьба не вынесла его на порог фирмы под скромным названием «Мерлин и Ко». Как Гарри и предсказывал, из Гэри получился неплохой финансист.  
Конечно, ему недоставало образования, но Гэри быстро учился. Вскоре он оказался наравне с более опытными маклерами, стал приносить одинаковый с ними доход. Гарри улыбался всякий раз, когда Мерлин рассказывал об этом. Он жалел только, что так и не смог помочь Гэри, ввести его в этот сложный финансовый мир.  
Сейчас, спустя долгих тринадцать месяцев, перед Гарри стоит совершенно другой человек. Он держит спину прямее, комфортно чувствует себя в строгом костюме и явно самостоятельно завязывает галстук. Гэри не улыбается, не вздрагивает, не кидается Гарри на шею — он защёлкивает запонки и отступает в сторону, пропуская Гарри в квартиру.  
Внутри она выглядит пустой, необжитой. Из мебели только самое необходимое, в убранстве не чувствуется ни женской, ни даже мужской руки. Гэри как будто заходит сюда только на ночь, поспать.  
— Хорошо устроился, — скрипучим голосом лжёт Гарри, натянуто улыбнувшись.  
Гэри пожимает плечами: он не видит в своём быте ничего особенного — так живут сотни, а то и тысячи его ровесников. Возможно, и Гарри так жил бы — плюнув на домашний уют, сосредоточившись на карьере, заработке и попытке забыться в бесконечной работе.  
— Мой рабочий день начинается через час, так что у нас есть примерно тридцать минут. Могу напоить тебя чаем, но, насколько я помню, ты в этом гурман, а у меня только... — Гэри кивает на содержимое кухонного шкафчика, и заварка там действительно не из лучших.  
— У нас больше получаса, Гэри, — замечает Гарри, глядя почему-то не на мальчишку, а на злополучный чай. — На самом деле ты работаешь не на Мерлина, а на меня. И я вполне могу дать тебе выходной, если ты позволишь.  
Гэри тихо, но тяжело вздыхает. Он почти падает на поскрипывающий стул и устало смотрит на Гарри. Только теперь тот понимает, как досталось Гэри из-за него.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я не знал? — Гэри коротко улыбается. — Мерлин всю жизнь был твоим верным камердинером и остаётся им до сих пор. Я бы не пришёл к нему — к тебе — если бы не крайняя нужда. У меня не было выбора, а Мерлину нужен был человек в безвыходной ситуации. Ты ведь слышал, как трудно было поначалу набирать маклеров? Никто не верил, что за «Мерлин и Ко» не стоишь ты.  
— Но они поверили.  
— Да. Время всё лечит. В памяти сохраняется только хорошее, а Мерлин показал себя только с лучшей стороны. Выплачивал кредиты в срок, за версту обходил городские обязательства. Был обычным, ничем не примечательным маклером целых тринадцать месяцев. Трудно было сдерживать себя, а?  
— Очень. — Гарри кивает. — В тюрьме вообще нелегко, Гэри. Четыре стены, редкие выходы во дворик, ручной труд. Я плёл кресла, и это успокаивало. Пока мои пальцы делали все эти узелки, я всё думал и думал. Сначала планировал несбыточное. Хотел развестись с Викторией, поселиться с тобой и показать миру, что даже такой, как я, ещё многого может добиться.  
— Общество никогда бы тебе этого не простило.  
— Общество уже никогда меня не простит, — замечает Гарри, но в его голосе нет и капли грусти. — Если я хочу чего-то достичь, то должен уехать из Филадельфии. Моя жизнь стоит того, чтобы отстроить её заново. А что насчёт твоей?

Гэри так и не отвечает в тот день. Гарри остаётся только радоваться тому, что он не сбегает, а по-прежнему бывает на работе и живёт в своей небольшой квартире. Каждое утро Гарри наблюдает, как Гэри проходит под его окнами, и не окликает его. Гарри кажется, что ещё не время.  
Когда он появляется в офисе «Мерлин и Ко» в первый раз, Гэри там нет. «На бирже», — откликается Мерлин на вопросительный взгляд, и Гарри кивает в ответ. Он старательно делает вид, что появляется здесь не только ради Гэри. У Гарри даже получается: пара хороших рекомендаций делает своё дело, и вскоре сотрудники конторы перестают смотреть на него исподлобья.  
Они привыкают, а вместе с ними смиряется и сам Гарри. Он трудится наравне со всеми, болтает с ними на обеде, курит недорогие сигареты и поправляет очки — последнее, что осталось от прежнего мистера Харта. Когда Гэри впервые вместе с остальными смеётся над его шуткой, у Гарри ёкает сердце.  
Лёд трогается. Прежде отстранённый, Гэри всё чаще обращается к Гарри по имени, ищет совета, подсказки и наконец похвалы. Он немного краснеет, когда Гарри называет его молодцом и по привычке треплет по волосам.  
— Эй, да я всё утро укладку делал! — Гэри смеётся, прилаживает чёлку на место.  
Он сам не замечает, как начинает относиться к Гарри по-старому. Шутя тыкать его локтём под рёбра, нашёптывать на ухо шутки во время важного собрания, подходить слишком близко и упоминать в разговорах о том, что однажды «сам мистер Харт» учил его танцевать.  
Спустя три месяца они целуются в кабинете Мерлина. Проходит ещё пара недель, прежде чем Гэри переезжает. В ванной Гарри появляется вторая зубная щётка, в шкафу — новые костюмы и галстуки, а в прихожей — пара начищенных до блеска оксфордов.  
Когда на следующее утро с улицы доносится крик мальчишки-газетчика, Гарри нервно смеётся. Он помнит, чем это обернулось в прошлый раз, и теперь не торопится выходить на улицу.  
Рядом мирно посапывает Гэри. Укладке, над которой он так трудился каждый день, давно пришёл конец. Волосы растрепались, чёлка упала на лоб и теперь щекочет, заставляя Гэри морщиться и смешно фыркать во сне. Наконец не выдержав, он открывает глаза и пальцами убирает раздражающую прядку с лица. Смотрит на Гарри, сонно моргает, зевает и только потом обращает внимание на звуки за окном:  
— Что творится?  
— Газетчики. — Гарри пожимает плечами, будто крики ничего не значат.  
Гэри читает его, как открытую книгу. Он хмурится, садится на кровати, коротко вздрагивает, ступив на прохладный пол. Гарри закрывает глаза. Даже сквозь веки он видит, как в комнату врывается солнечный свет.  
— А там ажиотаж, — замечает Гэри, наблюдая за людьми на улице. — Кажется, что-то серьёзное. Одна женщина даже за сердце схватилась. Или вон мужчина в сотый раз читает заголовок. Там явно написано что-то невероятное, мы просто должны...  
Он замолкает, когда Гарри ладонью закрывает его рот.  
— Обязательно надо было всё испортить? — интересуется он, губами касаясь того места, где плечо Гэри плавно переходит в шею. — Я ведь так старался притвориться, что там ничего нет.  
Гэри тихо выдыхает и неловко обнимает стоящего позади Гарри. Он и сам уже начинает жалеть о том, что встал. Но одновременно с этим понимает — это был его долг как финансиста.  
— Мы должны выяснить, что случилось. — Гэри делает шаг вперёд, ускользая от очередного прикосновения. — Это явно что-то серьёзное, и чёрт его знает, чем оно обернётся на этот раз.  
Он заставляет себя напомнить Гарри о прошлом. Тот болезненно кривится, но послушно накидывает халат. Гэри в окно наблюдает, как Гарри выходит из дома и замирает, так и не дойдя до газетчика. Он мгновенно разворачивается и возвращается внутрь — дверь оглушительно хлопает, и Гэри срывается с места. Когда он выбегает из комнаты, Гарри уже наполовину одет.  
— Джей Кук разорился, — только и говорит он.  
Гэри так и стоит посреди лестницы, когда Гарри скрывается на улице, зажав пиджак подмышкой и на ходу застёгивая рубашку. Про галстук он благополучно забывает, и Гэри почему-то зацикливается на этой мысли. Он не может даже подумать о том, что «Джей Кук и Ко» столь легко и стремительно вылетел в трубу.  
— Господи. — Гэри крепче вцепляется в перила, когда до него начинает доходить.  
Раннее утро. Большинство маклеров ещё нежатся в своих постелях и понятия не имеют о происходящем. Они не знают, что один из крупнейших банковских домов Филадельфии прекратил платежи. А это значит, что сегодня ближе к обеду начнётся настоящая биржевая паника, вполне сравнивая по масштабу с той, что случилась после чикагского пожара.  
— Мы станем миллионерами.

Слова Гэри оказываются пророческими. Он понимает это спустя три дня в воскресенье, когда Гарри останавливает участие «Мерлин и Ко» в торгах. Они вместе выходят на улицу, останавливаются на заднем дворе, чтобы перекурить, и Гарри наконец произносит: «Ну, вот и всё».  
Гэри смотрит на него снизу вверх и думает, должен ли ощущать какой-нибудь трепет. На деле он совсем не чувствует, что разговаривает с миллионером. Гарри меньше кого бы то ни было похож на богача — взъерошенный, взмокший, он стоит в переулке и дымит дешёвой сигаретой, прислонившись спиной к грязной стене.  
— И что дальше? — спрашивает Гэри, замирая рядом, плечом к плечу.  
Гарри молчит. Он глядит на продолжающих бегать по улице маклеров, заходящее солнце, постепенно темнеющее небо и впервые за последнее время кажется по-настоящему спокойным. «Умиротворённым», — понимает Гэри.  
— Если всё обойдётся. — Гарри делает рукой широкий жест, будто пытаясь охватить всю биржевую панику, падение цен, даже саму опасность кризиса. — Если всё закончится благополучно, нам надо будет уехать. Заняться чем-нибудь другим и постараться забыть и об этом проклятом городе.  
Гэри удивлённо молчит с пару минут. Огонь успевает добраться до конца сигареты, Гарри придавливает окурок носком туфли. Гэри как заворожённый смотрит на землю под его ногами и непонимающе спрашивает:  
— Зачем? Ты же сам говорил, что прежнюю репутацию не вернуть. Что одного взгляда на нас двоих достаточно, чтобы понять суть нашей связи. В любом городе к нам будут относиться одинаково... — Гэри замолкает на полуслове и закрывает глаза.  
Он улыбается, когда слышит голос Гарри:  
— Вот именно, Гэри. Если к нам везде будут относиться одинаково, то к чему оставаться в Филадельфии?  
Перед ними открыт весь мир.


End file.
